The Hacker Anomaly
by JohnATron123
Summary: Tony is normal teenage boy who plays Fortnite, but isn't very good. One day he comes across a hacker that says he can help Tony. Tony accepts and downloads a mysterious program into his PC. Things seem to go as promised, until a mysterious avatar begins to show up in his games.
1. The Hacker

It was just a normal day for Tony. He had woken up, gotten his teeth brush, went to school, and rode back on the bus. He came home and started to play the game that had taken the world by storm, Fortnite: Battle Royale. Tony had downloaded back in March, when his friends had started playing. He didn't buy the Season 3 Battle Pass, but that was alright with him. He just bought the Tomatohead skin, and when Season 4 rolled around he went right onboard. Tony had only gotten to Level 47 when the season ended, and was pretty sad about it.

Season 5 started, but Tony had serious doubts about buying the battle pass. But he did it anyway. By the time you the Week 3 challenges rolled around he was only level 14. His favorite mode was Playground, the peaceful building mode, but his friends told him it was for wimps, so Tony didn't play it as much as he wanted too.

On this particular day, Tony had hopped in his 4th match. He had lost the first three. In the first one he was shotgunned as soon as he touched ground in Tilted Towers. His second match went a bit better with a build battle in Fatal Fields. But it all ended when a single rocket sploded and blew Tony away. Third was the same as the first. In this 4th match, Tony decidedly to land Flush a Factory. As he sailed down in his low level Drift skin, he took notice of the other player approaching. What Tony saw nearly made him wet himself.

Their was a Black Knight wearing the Iron Cage backbling, soaring in on the Royale Dragon glider. Tony steeled his resolve and hoped for the best.

As soon as he landed, he spotted a chest. _This must be my lucky day!_ Tony thought _._ From the chest he pulled a blue AR, some ammo and a couple of grenades. It wasn't great but Tony could make do. Suddenly the wall to his right disappeared. Standing a couple feet away on the building next to Tony's was that dreaded Black Knight, who was holding the infamous SCAR gun. Tony prayed quickly, and the gun sprayed. At least six or seven bullets hit Tony, and he was left with only 23 hp. Tony quickly ducked and pulled the trigger of his AR down. The bullets hit the Black Knight, who swiftly built himself a stair and wall. Tony acted quickly and threw a grenade right into the Knight's structure. It destroyed the architecture, but the Black Knight remained still. Tony threw another and it exploded right on the Knight's head. Surely he would die, but nope the Black Knight remained still. Then he blinked out of existence.

 _That's strange. What happened to him?_ Tony though to himself. If he died I would get a notice, but I didn't. If he quit his loot would spill and he would be sucked up by the mini drone. Right before Tony could come to a conclusion, then a bullet hit him in the back of his head. His screen said he was eliminated by InsanePlays. The game went to spectate, and he saw that InsanePlays was none other than the god level Black Knight. Somehow the Black Knight had gotten behind him. But it was impossible...unless he teleported. Which is also impossible, unless he was a hacker. Tony got mad, he hated hackers. So he held down to button to report. Right before he pressed submit, he got an alert on his Xbox. He got a message from InsanePlays.

Tony hesitated. He opened the Xbox menu and checked the message.

 **"InsanePlays":** u r such a noob

Tony was infuriated by the message. He may bot be very good but he's not a noob. Noobs are way worse than him. Tony decoded to send a message back.

 **"TMaster133":** U cheated im gonna report u

 **"InsanePlays":** WAIT i can help you

Tony taught about what to do for a solid minute or so. He decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

 **"TMaster133":** How?


	2. The Apprentice

Over the next few days Tony's gameplay changed drastically. He was getting the win 3/5 rounds, and the others were 2nd places. How you ask? When Tony asked how he could be better, the hacker hooked him and dragged him down the rabbit hole. Let's start where we left of.

Tony pressed send on his message and waited. The message wasn't what he hoped.

 **"InsanePlays":** do u have skype?

Tony was confused by the question. It didn't relate to anything they had been talking about before. He quickly typed back.

 **"TMaster133":** yeah, y?

Tony waited a moment and his new friend responed back. He told Tony to add him on Skype and they would talk more there. Tony went along with the man's plan, thinking nothing dangerous had happened yet. The two chatted and discussed things they both had a smiilar intrest in untill Tony asked the question he had been waiting to ask. _How?_ InsanePlays told him the juicy stuff then.

His real name was Jeffrey, and he was 15 years years old, just two more than Tony. He also told him he used a well known hacking software called A179S4N, but more commonly referred to as FortHack. Jeff asked if Tony had linked his account to PC, and when Tony said no, Jeff took him through the process, and they got it to work. Then Jeff gave Tony the link to the FortHack website, and gave Tony instructions to download the hack. Then Jeff told Tony to experiment and play some more, and then he hung up.

Tony had blindly followed Jeff through the whole process and was a little confused by it all. But he took Jeff's advice and opened up Fortnite again. When he got in he noticed something very different. His stage two Drift had been upgraded to max tier, and his account had been upgraded to level 100. Tony checked his battle pass and saw it had been upgraded to max tier. He then went to his skins and saw he had every battle pass skin of all time. Upon farther inspection, he had every battle pass reward from every season. Tony smiled and equipped the Level 100 Ragnarok skin. He decided to put on the final touches with the John Wick glider, and Black Knight backbling.

The next few hours were very exciting for Tony. He killed so many people he lost count. He was now able to auto-aim, teleport, and so many more. He won 6 games in a single hour. That was more than he had won ever.

So the week went on and Tony discovered all the fun new abilities this program had to offer. He and Jeff chatted constantly and played some matches together. Then about three and a half weeks after he first downloaded the hack, Jeff shared some interesting news with him.

"Hey, guess what?" Jeff asked him.

"What?" Tony responded.

"They just came out with an even better version. It's called FortHack XL, and it's so much better than the old one." Jeff told him.

"Really? How do you get it?"

Jeff led him to the website which was a bit different than last time.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tony asked. Jeff reassured him that it was fully safe. So Tony pressed the download button. It took thirty minutes to load. Then Tony pressed the Epic Launcher and started up the new program. Fortnite loaded, and Tony pressed the battle royale button. Everything was normal, but in the middle of loading the screen started to glitch out. Tony sighed and pressed the close button. But it didn't work. The screen glitched even more and then somebody appeared in the middle of the screen. A pink and green covered figure with no identifiable traits. Tony though he recognized it as the Skull Trooper but then it seemed to change to something resembling Archtype. A male Siri voice came from his computer.

"You should've stopped."


End file.
